Many vehicles include seatbelts that may be height-adjusted at or near an attachment point of a seat belt shoulder harness. For example, the seatbelt may be attached to a sheet metal bracket attached to a B-pillar or the like (e.g., another pillar or structure in the vehicle) in an automobile or light truck. However, the sheet metal of the B-pillar to which an adjustable seatbelt clamp may be attached is configured differently in different vehicles. In particular, the bracket is configured for a specific material thickness of the sheet metal at a point of attachment, the material thickness being determined according to a design of the B-pillar balancing, at least, the required specifications for anticipated structural loads, safety requirements, and weight targets. Accordingly, at present, because sheet metal thickness generally varies from one vehicle to another, a bracket configured for one vehicle is not usable in other vehicles. This inability to use brackets of the same configuration in multiple vehicles increases costs and decreases deficiencies of vehicle manufacturing.